1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic recording medium which is characterized by excellent magnetic characteristics and little recording head wear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional magnetic particles which have been used in the preparation of high density magnetic recording mediums generally have an acicular chromium dioxide or cobalt doped ferromagnetic iron oxide. However, these conventional magnetic particles have several undesirable features. Tapes which contain the acicular chromium dioxide have poor resistance to recording head wear as compared to those tapes which are coated with conventional iron oxides. After the tapes coated with the cobalt doped ferromagnetic iron oxide have been used repeatedly, the coated tapes exhibit inferior demagnetization characteristics and thus age. They also exhibit inferior printing effects so that the tapes have a dB of 5-6 lower than iron oxide.
A need therefore, exists for magnetic recording media which are coated with a recording substance resistant to deterioration by abrasion.